Annie Knowby (ED2 Comics)
Annie Knowby is the daughter of Raymond and Henrietta Knowby. She first appeared in Evil Dead 2: Beyond Dead By Dawn #1. Biography Events At The Cabin Annie Knowby had come to the cabin with her boyfriend Ed Getley to bring her father more pages of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis that were discovered in the ruins of Castle Kandar. When Annie arrived she found Ash Williams there instead of her parents, believing he had killed them. Annie soon found out that her father had unleashed Deadites and her parents were the first victims. Over the course of the night, it had come down to just Annie and Ash to put an end to the monsters, and the two came up with a plan to turn the evil force into a thing of the flesh and send it back in time using pages of the Necronomicon. While this plan was in motion, Annie was stabbed in the back by Ash's Evil Hand. With her dying breath, she sent the evil back to it's place of origin and accidently sent Ash with it. Escape From Hell When the time vortex closed and all was quiet in the woods, the Cabin, its lone inhabitant, and everything inside, fell into Hell. Annie awoke and begun to explore Hell and soon found that her parents' souls were swallowed by a demon named Rabisu, the self-proclaimed ruler of Hell. Annie realized that she would need help freeing her parents. And so using the very hand that killed her and her own blood, created a simulacrum copy of Ash. Ash suggests that he take on Rabisu himself, as he technically doesn't have a soul (as proven by the fact that the demons ignore him); however, before they can get around to it, he becomes possessed by a Deadite. She manages to de-possess him using the Dagger, and they successfully slay Rabisu, escape hell and free the souls within the Dagger before saying goodbye to her parents. The First Christmas Alone A Few months after Annie and Ash's escape from Hell, it was Christmas time. On Christmas day, Ash and Annie were sent to investigate Deadite activity at Santa's Secret Snowy Garden, a theme park based around Christmas activities. As Ash and Annie fought through the Deadites, they discovered that two kids that had been left in the park by their uncle, who left them for dead as the Deadites took over. The four eventually encountered the big-bad Deadite in charge, a former employee named Robbie Dawes, who accidently read the Necronomicon. Annie killed him by stabbing him with the Kandarian Dagger. Into The Mirror Dimension Six months after Annie and Ash escaped from Hell, the two have been rounding up Deadites, which they went about capturing, mashing up in an unlicensed grindhouse and using as bait for other Deadites. Though is strategy worked, there was far too many Deadites for them to be able to take down with this approach. Annie eventually came up with the idea of sending them to the Mirror Dimension inhabited by the Dark Ones by creating a superportal big enough to suck them in. Annie worked on creating a storage unit powerful enough to house the energy required for the ritual whilst Ash went out hunting Deadites with "cat food". Eventually they stockpile enough to complete the ritual, and Annie, once again, reads the incantation whilst Ash fends off the Deadites. The ritual works, but because the Ash simulacrum has Deadite blood, he starts to get sucked in as well. Annie grabs onto his leg and tries to pull him back, but Ash implores her to let him go or she'll get pulled in too. She refuses to let go and they both get sucked through. On the other side, they are rescued from an illusion by Regardie, a man who was trapped in the dimension by jealous peers. He tells them there is a way to get them back to their own world, but "the cure may be deadlier than the disease". He uses a spell to hide Annie's soul; the act attracts the attention of demons, which nearly devour Annie until the Ash simulacrum intervenes and allows the creature to devour him to allow Annie to escape. Regardie successfully sends Annie back to her own world but is unable to follow, leaving Annie back where she started, alone. Dark Ones Rising Sometime after Annie escaped the Mirror Dimension, she decided to put her monster hunting past behind her and destroyed the Kandarian Dagger and the Necronomicon. Walking down the road with no real destination in mind, Annie stopped to help a farmer deliver a calf from one of her cows. As Annie reached inside and pulled, Ash came out of the cow's body, telling her that the world was in danger. Later, after hitchhiking and being picked up by a trucker, Annie and Ash found that a sinkhole had opened up in the middle of the road. While examining the sinkhole, a Dark One climbed out, absorbing the souls of everyone around it. Annie and Ash race off to New Orleans to seek the help of a Miss Ginnie, a owner of a Hoodoo store in the French Quarter. As the Dark One approached, Ash released the souls of some of the most powerful voodoo sorcerers of the last century to aid them in the battle. The souls came together to form Damballa, the creator of life. As the two watched from a distance, the simulacrum Ash became possessed by a Deadite. Using an axe, Annie cut off Bad (simulacrum) Ash's hand just as Damballa defeated the Dark One. Ash became human again and the two went looking for someplace to eat. Just as they thought it was over, the Dark One came out of nowhere and crushed Annie and Ash with his hand. The two then found themselves back in the Mirror Dimension with Regardie, who revealed that they had never left at all, and that what Annie just experienced was a test to see if the souls on Earth were worth taking. Regardie then sent the pair back to the Cat Food factory and discover that teenagers have been reading from the Necronomicon. Appearances * Evil Dead 2: Beyond Dead By Dawn * Evil Dead 2: A Merry Deadite X-Mas * Evil Dead 2:Cradle of The Damned * Evil Dead 2: Dark Ones Rising Category:Comic Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans